


They only take virgins

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Dark!Curtis, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: Once a year they would take the girls away. The ones that just turned 16.The ones that had already lost their virginity would come back the next day. They only kept the virgins.
Kudos: 29





	They only take virgins

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains rape. If this triggers you, please go back. You're warned.

Once a year they would take the girls away. The ones that just turned 16.  
The ones that had already lost their virginity would come back the next day. They only kept the virgins. 

Curtis knew he couldn’t save all of them. He never tried. Those girls could take care of themselves. Curtis would never need them for his upcoming revolution. Girls couldn’t fight. 

She was different.

  
Lynn had just turned 16 two days ago. Curtis couldn’t keep his eyes away. She looked stunning, her light brown eyes were always calm and collected. Her dark hair was long and those lips were juicy and plumb. Even though they were constantly chapped.   
She had amazingly soft skin and real nice looking breasts as far as Curtis had seen by now. He couldn’t recount how many times he dreamt of having his turn with Lynn.

Lynn’s parents died three years ago in the revolution. She dealt with it quite good. Spending her time with working out, practicing fights with the boys.   
Curtis interests grew. Now that she was 16 it was time to make a move. Either he would take her virginity or someone from the front would. 

He knew it was wrong. He just knew it. She was too young. 

Curtis was patiently waiting for most of the others to be asleep before making his way to Lynn’s bunk bed. Quickly he slipped into her dirty bed, pulling the curtain close. Lynn always had been a heavy sleeper, Curtis knew. His large, dirty hand pressed over her mouth when she woke up. He saw her fear in those eyes. For the first time he was something like panic in her. It was wrong but it gave him a rush. His cock stirring in his pants as he positioned himself over the shivering young woman. 

„Shhht…“ he whispered, his hand still covering her mouth. „It’s either them or me…“ his voice was low, nearly a growl.  
Her brown eyes wide opened as she stared at Curtis. He had always been an inspiration to her. She looked up to him. And now he was about to take her virginity against her will. It broke her.

She tried to scream. But it just angered Curtis. Even though he knew nobody would step up to him. He wanted her to be quiet.   
„Stop it!“ he growled at her. „Or I’ll make you.“   
Lynn went quiet. She tried to calm herself down, closing her eyes.   
Slowly Curtis pulled away his hand. „Wise move, Lynn. I’ll try to be gentle.“ He chuckled darkly.

She kept her eyes closed as he pulled her pants down, hearing his zipper mere seconds later. Her body was covered in goosebumps. This wasn’t what she had imagined. Not in the slightest.  
They both were dirty, covered in sweat and whatever else was in the tail end of that God damn train. It smelled badly all around her. She had no clue when she had washed herself the last time.   
Suddenly her legs got spread open roughly. She looked at him with pleading eyes. „Curtis… no.. please..“

  
He shushed her, placing his dirty finger on her lips as he positioned himself in between her legs.   
„It’s okay.. everything is going to be alright.“ He mumbled as he pushed his hard length into her tight hole. Lynn bit into her own hand to stop herself from screaming. It felt like she was split in half.   
Tears started streaming out of her eyes as she stared into Curtis’ blue ones. They seemed a little bit darker than usual. Maybe lust, maybe they were troubled. Lynn didn’t cared. All she could think of was this burning pain.

Curtis leaned down, placing his chapped lips on hers as he slowly pulled out before thrusting into her once again.   
„I care about you, Lynn.“ He whispered darkly, slowly thrusting in and out.   
Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, the pain became too much to endure. Lynn passed out.

  
Curtis just smirked, picking up speed to finish deep inside her. A small grin on his face as he finally pulled out. His cum and a slight trace of blood streaming out of her used hole. Lynn was still unconscious as he fixed her clothes, placing a blanket over her body.

He left, feeling torn between being satisfied and ashamed of himself.  
But at least she wouldn’t end up as a sex slave in the front. And maybe she would forgive him one day. 


End file.
